The Coma Curse
by Storm of Illusions
Summary: Complete What if James was alive? That, instead of dieing, he'd been under the Coma Curse and had only been found 14 years later? In Harry's fifth year? AU since 062103
1. New Beginnings

**The Coma Curse:**

Chapter I – New Beginnings.

**_A.N.:_**_ Well… After reading the whole story again, I decided to rewrite it – the work was poorly done, it wasn't a good Fanfic. I hope you like the change, and please review!_

**_A.N.2_**_: Humm… You will see that the first chapter (when Harry is at the Dursleys') is not in the fanfic anymore. I've modified some things on the second so it would fit for the first. Confusing? I know._

**_Disclaime_**_r: I definitely don't own Harry Potter, though I really wish I did!_

_Things in Italic (with the exception of the AN) mean thoughts._

~*~ 

It was September First – Time to go to Hogwarts.

Harry was glad. This summer, hadn't been allowed to go to the Weasleys or the Diagon Alley – it could have been dangerous – so he had to stay with his horrible relatives for the whole vacation.

_All because of Voldemort._

But Harry didn't want to think of bad things – not today. Today he was going back to Hogwarts and everything would be normal again – or as normal things could be at his school.

"Harry, Harry!" His thoughts were cut off by someone's shouting.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"Harry, how are you? I was so worried when you couldn't make it to the Diagon Alley…" Hermione cried.

"I'm fine, 'Mione," Harry said. "Really," he added, seeing her disbelieving face.

"Okay." Hermione stuttered. ****

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced around the Station. "Where's Ron?" ****

"I think he went looking for you, also… Well, it doesn't matter now. We're going to be late if we don't go now!" 

They were trying to find a compartment and Hermione started talking about everything– her vacation, new spells she learned, books she read… – but Harry wasn't listening… He was thinking. He had been thinking a lot lately. ****

Harry Potter had changed very much during the summer. He had become even more powerful than had been before. This summer, Harry received a letter from Dumbledore, telling him that he had had some kind of burst of power… The Headmaster hadn't been very clear about it. But Harry had promised himself that he would ask as soon as he could.

"Harry. Harry! Can you here me? Harry!"

"Wha- Hermione! You don't need to shout!"

Hermione looked embarrassed. "Well, you didn't answer me… And you know that I like to be heard when I speak…"

Harry knew. Hermione – though she would never admit it – could get _very_ annoying when she wanted.

"What were you talking about, anyway?"

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind." Then she added, "Let's find Ron."

~*~

Harry looked at the Headmaster, suddenly feeling very happy to be back. He was hoping to have a normal year but, of course, he _knew_ that a normal year was not possible at Hogwarts and the fact that he was Harry Potter and had a Dark Lord after him didn't help at all

_But I'm safe here,_ he repeated to himself over a thousand times. Even if he didn't like to admit, Harry was scared. Not only for his friends, for his Godfather, but for himself too. The Dark Lord, he knew, wasn't invincible… But, neither was he. He was lucky to survive all those times Voldemort tried to kill him. But, he knew also, that this _luck_ wouldn't last forever.   

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" The Headmaster said gleefully. Harry realized that he had missed the whole sorting while occupied with his musings. 

"As I said last term to those who were here, the Dark Lord has returned." There were a few gasps from some first years who didn't know about Voldemort's return. 

"Due to that, we've decided that you cannot go outside past the sunset and Hogsmeade visits will be cancelled to all years." A few groans were heard but the Headmaster paid no attention to them.

"Now I have a few things to say. Firstly, let's welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts' professor, Professor Remus Lupin; those who studied here two years ago might remember him." The whole Great Hall – even a few Slytherins – clapped excitedly at these words.

 "As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden to all students.  Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said to his beloved students.

The students didn't need to be told twice, in minutes everyone started eating, chatting with their friends about what they did on the summer and those things.

"Mr. Potter?" 

Harry turned to find Professor McGonagall behind him. "Yes, Professor?"

"The Headmaster wants to talk to you after the feast." She lowered herself a bit and whispered the password in his ear.

"What do you think Dumbledore wants with you?" Ron asked, still looking where his teacher had left.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, Ron. I don't know."

~*~

"Peanuts," Harry said to the Gargoyle. It started turning around, revealing a stone staircase. Harry climbed it and knocked on the door of his Headmaster's Office.

"Come in, Harry."

Harry did as he was told. He was a little nervous; he had been there before… In his second year and in the end of his fourth… When he told Dumbledore and Sirius what happened on the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. _The third task…Cedric… _He thought, sadly. Though he knew Cedric Diggory's death wasn't he's fault, he still felt guilty. _If I had been quicker… If I hadn't asked him to take the Cup with me… Stop it, Potter! Don't go in there!_

"Harry?" Dumbledore said, bringing him back from his 'dream world'. "Why don't you sit down?" 

"I've asked you to come…" He started. "Because I found something that I think you would like to know."

Harry looked carefully at the man sitting in front of him. 

"And what would that be?"

"Harry, I… We think that your father is alive."

Harry's eyes widened. "How-" Harry tried to ask but Dumbledore silenced him.

"Have you ever heard about the Coma Curse?"

"No, sir." Harry asked, confusing. _What does this have to do with anything?_

"It's a curse that makes the person sleep and just wake up years after," Dumbledore said, as if he was in class, teaching students once again. "There's a problem, though. It appears the Lord Voldemort knows this, too."

"But, professor, who cast it? Voldemort wouldn't make a mistake, would he?"

Dumbledore smiled at the boy. "No, he wouldn't. You're right, Harry. But Voldemort didn't cast the Curse."

"If not him, then _who_?"

"_You_ did it, Harry." He said simply.

"But, profe-" 

"It's late, Harry. You should go to sleep."

"But…" Harry tried to argue.

"_Please_, Harry. Oh! I was almost forgetting." His face grew serious again.   "Harry, it's imperative that _no one_ knows that he's alive."

"_What_?" Harry couldn't believe what he heard. "Professor, you can't do this!"

"Harry, Voldemort already knows James is alive. If he finds him, he could…" 

"What, _he could _what?"

"Nothing, Harry. Please, trust me… Don't tell anyone anything."

Harry closed his eyes. "If I must."

"Are you okay, Harry?" Dumbledore asked him, concerned.

Harry smiled a little. "No, but I will be…" Then he added. "I think."

~*~

_So? What do you thing about this version? Tell me through your Reviews!!!!_

_Oh, by the way, I'd like to thank my dear Beta-Reader (for HP): _RedFeather_. And my friend Aurora Wolf!_


	2. Dealing

**The Coma Curse:**

Chapter II: Dealing.

**_A.N_**_.: Here is the 2nd chapter of the Fanfic. Now you may be wondering, if I've finished the Fic, why did I only update today?_

The answer is quite simple. I received only FOUR reviews! I waited for a while until someone reviewed… I must say I'm very disappointed with my old reviewers… The first version of CC received TEN reviews on the FIRST chapter! Please… Review!

****

**_Disclaimer_**_: Do I look like I own Harry Potter? Do you **really** think if I did I would be writing **Fan**fiction? I think not._

~*~

The next day, Harry tried his best to pay attention to all his classes – which was quite difficult when he had a Father-Who-Was-Dead-And-Is-Now-Alive to worry about. 

And the fact that Harry had received a letter from the Dark Lord earlier that morning didn't help either. 

He had been eating breakfast with his friends. As usual, the mail had come and Hedwig flew to him, hoping to get a bite of his toast. But, this time, Hedwig hadn't been the only one to give him a letter. A black owl had also dropped one in his hands. 

_Strange,_ Harry thought. _Who would be sending me this? _ He opened it and paled when he read it.

_"Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_You may run,_

But I'll get you, fool.

_I'll pick up my wand,_

_Point to your head,_

_Say the magic words,_

_And then, you'll be dead."_

It was signed with the Dark Mark.

Harry closed his eyes. _Not Him_! He screamed in his head.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, worried. "You look pale."

Harry smiled at her. "I'm fine, 'Mione." But, after seeing her face of disbelief, he added. "Really. I just remembered we have Potions after DADA today."

"Bloody Hell, Harry! You're right…" Ron said. "We have double Potions with the _Slytherins_ today!" He sighed. "Really, after all these years they _still_ like to torture us like that!"

Harry smiled at his two friends. _At least I could dodge her questions_.

Hermione looked at her watch. "C'mon, we don't want to be late for class."

Following her, Harry made a mental note to go to Dumbledore, immediately after his classes.

~*~

The classes went fine. At the end of his DADA class, Lupin called him.  

"Harry, could you stay after class? I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, professor," he answered. He had been expecting this.

Lupin smiled. "Harry, you don't need to call me 'professor' when we're not in class. You can call me by my name."

Harry smiled back. "Alright, Remus."

"So, how you're doing?" Lupin asked Harry, and he knew he was talking about his father.

"I'm fine." The younger wizard said. "I just don't like the fact I'll have to lie to my friends." He sighed and looked away. "I feel like I'm betraying them."

Remus looked at him, sadly. "I know how you feel, Harry." Harry didn't doubt he did. "But, they are your friends. They'll understand."

"I guess you're right." He said. "But, I don't have to like it!"

"True." Remus face grew serious. "Harry, I've been thinking… _When_ your father comes, he may think you were killed on, you know, Halloween."

"Yeah… I was thinking about that too."

Remus looked surprised. "You have? Well, Harry, I just wanted to tell you not to be sad if it happens."

"Don't worry. I won't be."

~*~

Harry was heading to the dungeons when he, suddenly, decided not to go to Potions. The letter was far more important to him then anything to do with Snape was. 

He looked at the Gargoyle. Let's hope the password didn't change. "Peanut."

It didn't. As soon as he said this, the Gargoyle started turning, revealing a staircase – which led to the Office.

He was about to knock the door when he heard some people talking. He looked around, searching for a place to hide. Finally, he decided to hide behind a statue.

Harry sat there, really expecting a Ministry Officer or even an Auror to suddenly walk out of the office and see him right away.

But who left the Office wasn't who he expected.

It was James Potter.

James Potter left that room.

Harry wanted to get up and greet him and hug him! He almost did. Almost.

When he was starting to get up, a memory stopped him.

_~ When your father comes, he may think you were killed on, you know, Halloween ~_

_He won't know me… I can't meet him… Yet._

TBC… 

~*~

_I know… Still very short… But, I promise I'll make it up on the next chapter!_

_Review Please!_

_Corrected by _Lord of the Flame.__


	3. Meetings

**Harry Potter and the Coma Curse:**

Chapter III: Meeting.

**_A.N: _**_Chapter III is here! I hope you like it! And, for your question _

Muah-Baby-Muah_ (who asked if I could make the chapters longer), I can't really do much, as the story is already finished… I'm sorry. I hope you still like this story, even with the short chapters! ^.^!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Harry Potter… JKR owns it… Unfortunately, or fortunately… Depends of your point of view… I don't own the Coma Curse also, _Prongs_ does. It was used in _A New Beginning_. And I have permission to use it! _

~*~

The next morning, Harry had a lot of trouble concentrating – and the fact he was hearing Professor Binns explaining the 'Goblin War II' did _not_ help either.

He thought he was the most fortunate wizard in the world when a girl – probably a second year – knocked the door, saying that Professor Dumbledore needed to talk to him.

When Harry arrived at the front of the office, Dumbledore was already waiting for him.

"Follow me, Harry," he commanded.

Harry nodded and followed him. The young wizard looked around anxiously when they arrived, to see if James was there.

The old Headmaster smiled a bit. "He's not here yet, Harry." ****

Harry nodded, a little disappointed.****

"Yesterday," he continued. "I talked to him. He seemed very surprised to know you lived that Halloween." 

Harry nodded again, not knowing where Dumbledore was going with that conversation.

"But there's one thing, Harry."

"What is it, Professor?"

Dumbledore stayed silent for a long time – choosing his words carefully. "Harry, you know that you survived the Killing Curse… but… James doesn't."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"That he doesn't know you defeated the Dark Lord… That you survived the Killing Curse… That you're famous…"

"But, Professor, it doesn't make sense… _Everyone_ knows the truth. You can't keep it from him forever!"

Dumbledore sighed. "I wouldn't be keeping it forever, Harry--just until he gets used to this. He just woke up after fourteen years to find that his wife is dead. Then, he thought you were dead too. And, yesterday, he discovered you lived."

He nodded slowly. "But, what about Voldemort? What did you say about him?"

"I told him that, after he broke into the Godric's Hollow, some Aurors appeared and destroyed him."

Harry looked at him in disbelief. "And he believed _that_?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I guess that, in his situation, he would believe everything I said."

"Oh." It was all he could say.

"And, like a very little number of people will know, there won't be a risk of him asking someone."   

Harry sighed and nodded. "Ron and Hermione will ask why you called me… What should I say?"

Dumbledore stayed silent for a while, thinking of an excuse. "You can say Sirius was here… and he wanted to see you."  

"Fine. Whatever."

~*~

Harry decided to go out for a walk, to try to calm all his thoughts.

He sat by the lake, just enjoying the tranquility of the place. He stayed like that for a long time. Until, suddenly, he heard footsteps.

Harry looked up, and saw _his_ father staring him intensively. 

Silence. Everything was silent the moment Father and Son reunited. They stared into each other eyes for a long time, not believing what was happening. After all this time, they both were reunited so… suddenly. So… Abruptly.

James was the first to break it. "Harry…" He whispered, "I can't believe it…" 

He walked to Harry slowly, his eyes wide. He was shocked. He kneeled by Harry, and in a sudden movement, he hugged his son.****

Harry returned the hug. He felt a little awkward at first, never receiving this kind of affection before (besides Mrs. Weasley, last term), but, eventually, he gave into the warmth of the embrace. They stayed like this for a long time.

"It's so good to see you again, Harry!" James said, breaking the hug to look at his son, his voice thick with emotion.

Harry, of course, knew very well his father was alive, he had even seen him once, but what he was doing now was _different_.

His father was in front of him, talking to him, hugging him… It was like… Like he'd never died…****

_Don't be silly,_ Harry thought, bitterly._ Don't forget Voldemort is still after you!_

"Dad?" Said Harry tentatively, as if to check it was real, not some kind of dream.

James smiled. "Yes, Harry. Come on, I want to know all about you… Why don't we go somewhere else? Somewhere we can talk privately."

Harry's eyes widened. He _knew_ what they'd talk about… The exact thing he just _couldn't_ tell him. His past.

Too late.

They where already sitting on a bench.

_Where we can talk privately._

TBC…

~*~

_So? What do you think? _

_Now, do you see that cute little purple box below? Yes, that one! Why don't you click on it? It'll appear another cute little box where you can write this wonderful thing that keeps the authors alive called review!_

_Oh! And I was almost forgetting! This chapter was Beta'ed (or whatever you call it) by: _Lord of the Flame.__

_^.^!_


	4. Hope

**Harry Potter and the Coma Curse:**

Chapter IV: Hope.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter… Or the Coma Curse… JKR owns Harry and Prongs owns the Coma Curse… I only own the story… _

_ **A.N: **Here's Chapter IV, I hope you like it!_

~*~

Harry was nervous. He really didn't want to lie to his father… But he _had_ promised Dumbledore… And he wouldn't break his promise. He never did.

"Harry, are you okay? You seem nervous…"

Harry looked up, startled. "What? Did you say something?"

James looked at him strangely. "I asked how it was to live with Sirius. I mean, he _is_ your godfather."

Harry looked down, and then turned his gaze to James. "What do you know? A-about that night, I mean."

James was taken aback by the question. "Not much… I know Voldemort tried to killed us… He killed Lily… But thankfully some Aurors came and destroyed him…" He was lost in thought for a moment. "But, before dieing, he cast the Coma Curse on me. 

"Why, though, I don't know… Maybe like he couldn't kill me without a wand, he decided to punish me, making me stay in Coma… As you know, it can be cast without a wand…" He shook his head. "Why are you asking me this, Harry?

"No reason… Just… Wanted to know, I guess," he lied lamely.

His father looked at him suspiciously. "Right." He looked to the castle then turned back to Harry. "May I… May I hug you again?" 

Harry rolled his eyes. _He thinks he needs to ask! _"Of course-" 

James didn't even let Harry finish. Just as he had said 'of course', James had him embraced in a tight hug.  

Harry relaxed after a moment (he'd been caught by surprise!). He closed his eyes, his breath regulated – he was beginning to fall asleep in his father's arms.

Pulling him up, so Harry could be comfortable in his arms, James managed to somewhat kiss him on the forehead. Just now noticing the fine lightening bolt shaped scar lying there…

(A.N.: I really thought of leaving you there… But since I have been a little _absent_, I won't!)

~*~

James jerked up, making Harry wake up. But James didn't care, though. He wanted to know where this scar was from. He knew it was made by a Curse…

_But where did Harry get it?_

"Harry," He said, trying to keep his voice under control. "Where… Where did you get this scar?"

Harry felt several kinds of emotion, all the same time. First, he felt surprise. _This shouldn't happen so soon!_

Then, fear. Dumbledore had asked him not to tell James about Voldemort… And, now, he was going to ruin everything!

"Harry," James' voice was stern. "I believe I asked you a question."

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind him. And, unconsciously, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, professor?" He asked, looking worriedly at James.

She smiled, that rare smiled she reserved for some students. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter. The Headmaster's told me about James."

"Professor," James cut in. "If you mind, I need to speak to my son."

"I'm sorry, James." She said. "But Dumbledore wants to talk to Harry." She turned to the younger wizard. "The password is 'Bubble Gum'." 

~*~

"Professor Dumbledore, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, Harry. Come in!" He answered cheerfully.

Harry entered and saw a Grim look-a-like dog, right on the corner.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as the dog turned into Sirius Black.

"Harry!" The man said, smiling, when Harry came and hugged him.

Harry pulled back from the hug, after a while. "Sirius, what are you doing here? It's dangerous! You could get caught!" 

Sirius laughed. "This is how you greet your godfather when he visits you? I'm hurt!" 

Harry blushed, making Sirius laugh even more. "Don't worry, kiddo. I don't really think the Ministry would catch me here."

Harry smiled, still a little embarrassed. "If you say so, Sirius. I'm glad you're here."

"Harry," Dumbledore said, gravely. "I have something very important to tell you and Sirius." He paused for a while. "Do you remember a question you asked me in the end of your first year, right when I visited you in the Hospital Wing?"

Harry nodded, slowly. "I asked you why Voldemort wanted to kill me…"

"And I said I would tell you when you were older." He completed.

Harry nodded again and Sirius looked as he wanted to say something, but Dumbledore raised one hand to silence him.

Dumbledore smiled a little. "I believe that the time has come."

(A.N.: Will I leave you here?

…

…

…

I think not. :p)

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean, you _are_ going to tell me the reason?"

"Albus," Sirius started, worriedly. "Are you sure it's wise to tell Harry this, _now_? I mean, I want to know the reason too, but Harry is _only _fifteen."

Harry looked indignant at Sirius but Dumbledore spoke before they could argue about that. 

"Yes, Sirius, I _do_ think it's wise." His eyes softened. "Harry's seen more things that any adult wizard ever dreamt of seeing." He looked at Harry. "I said it last term, and I'm going to repeat it now, you fought Lord Voldemort bravely. You surpassed everyone's expectative that day…" He turned back to Sirius. "I think Harry is more than capable of hearing the truth, Sirius. 

"What I'm about to say now, Harry, is something extraordinary, and you may not believe me at first, but it's the truth_._"

Both the younger wizards nodded.

"In time of absolute Darkness," Dumbledore told them. "The five greatest wizards of the History, gave their power to a young human they chose.

"They chose him by judging his character, his will, his strength… He had to be worth their powers. This human would be the most powerful wizard ever. He is a kind of wizard we call '_Mage'_

"Those powers can be used unconsciously – but they need training."

The old Headmaster took a deep breath. "Harry, you are this wizard. You are a Mage."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, speechless. "Pro-Professor… I think you might be mistaken… I… I _can't_ be this… This wizard. I just… _Can't_!"

Dumbledore looked at him patiently, talking as if Harry was a little kid. "And why not, Harry?"

Harry lowered his head. "I don't know…" He looked at Dumbledore. "How can it be me? It could be _anyone_! Hermione, for example, she gets better grades than me!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "That's because you are still untrained."

Sirius didn't help to notice on thing. "_Still_, Albus?"

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled once more. "I was getting there, Sirius." He turned to Harry. "You need training… May I train you, Harry Potter?"

Harry looked into Dumbledore's piercing eyes, once more, speechless. The wizard he considered the greatest of all, was _asking_ if he could train him… "Y… Yes professor, you may." 

Dumbledore smiled openly. "Then, it's settled. We'll meet each other in a room every night."

"But… What about Ron and Hermione? Won't they know something's up?" He asked. Inside, he hoped Dumbledore would say he could tell them the truth… But he's hopes were crushed when the old Headmaster answered.

"You will meet me at 1AM, every night. We'll train until dawn."

"Albus, Harry needs to sleep too." Sirius reminded.

"I know, Sirius. He'll use a Time-Turner." He turned to Harry his eyes twinkled mysteriously. "I trust you're familiar with it, Harry."

Harry blushed a little and nodded.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "So, that's it!"

Harry started to nod again when he remember something. "Hm, Professor? I received this today at breakfast, I wanted to tell you." He grabbed the letter in his pocket and showed Dumbledore.

The older wizard read it then gave it to Sirius.

"That's strange…" Said Sirius, after reading it. "That's not Voldemort's style."

But Dumbledore shook his head. "That's exactly his style. He likes to scare the others. Fear, pain, death… That's what Voldemort is."

"Why send it, though?" Harry asked. "I'm not afraid of him!"

Dumbledore stayed silent for a while. "I know that, Harry. It's a diversion. He wants us to focus on it while he makes plans… Typical."  Dumbledore smiled. "I have an owl to deliver. You can stay here, I'm sure you have a lot to catch up." And he left.

They both stayed silent for a time. Sirius turned to Harry. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

Harry smiled at Sirius concerned face. "I'm fine."

Sirius looked into Harry's eyes. "Really?"

Harry sighed and looked away. "Why me? Why did they have to choose _me_?"

"Harry," Sirius said, raising his chin so to meet Harry's eyes. "I like this as much as you do. I'd give anything so you live a normal life – but I _can't_." He smiled sadly. "I know, however, why they chose you, Harry. You're strong and you have a good character. You are worth their powers."

"Is there any hope?" Harry asked in a small voice, not unlike a child. 

Sirius smiled sadly. "We can always hope, Harry. We _have_ to hope." He paused and opened his arms to hug his godson and Harry drew himself into those comforting arms.

"Don't worry, Harry." He said as he rested his chin on the top of Harry's head, gently stroking his godson's hair. "You'll be okay. _We'll_ be okay. And that's because we can hope. Because there's _still_ hope."

Harry closed his eyes, letting the words sink in. They could defeat Voldemort. They _would_ defeat him.

All they had to do was hope.

TBC…

~*~

_I hope you liked the chapter (and sorry for the delay… I was able to update last week); the other will be up by Thursday, I promise. _

_This chapter was Beta'ed by _Lord of the Flame_._

_One little thing I want to say, I've read lots of stories where Harry's a Mage. I don't know if anyone owns this theory, so I'm using it. If you own it, please e-mail me (kyoko@globo.com)!_

_Now, do you see that little box down there? Yes, that one. Be a good reader and review, here:_

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

      V


	5. Training

**The Coma Curse:**

Chapter V: Training.

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own the Coma Curse, Prongs does. And JKR owns Harry… But I own the story!****_

**_Avlyn: _**_Don't worry I won't abandon the fanfic! It's finish already! No need to worry ^^_

**_A.N.: _**_Here's chapter V! I really hope you like it! And, I don't know if any one realized the five greatest wizards were (yes, you were right, Red!) Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Merlin. Now with the story!_

~*~

The next day, Harry had already begun accept the fact he was a Mage. It had been difficult to make up an excuse to his father. Just after Harry left Dumbledore's office, James had met him in an empty classroom.

"Hi, Harry," James said, right when he saw his son.

"Er—hey, Dad…" Harry answered nervously. 

"So," James said. "What was that all about?"

"N-nothing at all…" lied Harry. "Just… Something about the Quidditch team… The- the old Keeper graduated two years ago and we… we need to find someone to replace him!"

James smiled, not noticing Harry was lying. "Really? I didn't know you were on the team…" he looked sad for a moment, thinking how much he didn't know about his son life. "What's the position you play?"

Harry's face broke into a grin. "Me? I'm a Seeker! The youngest of the century too! I entered on my first year!"

James laughed. "You must be very good, then!" 

_I could avoid dad's questions, at least._ Harry thought, relieved. 

James face turned serious. "Harry, where did you get this scar? And don't say you hurt yourself – and I know it's a curse scar!"

But Harry was prepared for this. 

"Here at Hogwarts. In my first year. We were in Charms and my friend, Ron, cast a spell wrong. I got the scar that way." He tried to sound casual, as if it was nothing out of ordinary. Which wasn't difficult, in consequence of living with the Dursleys, Harry lied very well – after making an excuse up, of course – and James believed him instantly.

~*~

It was nearly 5PM when Ron and Hermione found Harry in the common room, reading a book.

"Harry! Where were you? You missed some very important lessons!" Hermione shook her head. "You really need to take you're studies more seriously, you know!" She paused to breathe; she had said everything at once, like always. "Where were you anyway?"

"I was with Snuffles," Harry explained. "He arrived today. Dumbledore called me so we could catch up!"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry speechless. "I… I guess you can work harder to catch the work up…" She said very slowly.

"So, what are you reading?" Ron asked trying to change the subject.

"_Dark Curses: All You Need To Know_."

Hermione made a face. "Do you need to read that?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I need to know about those, to protect myself, I mean. It's easier to protect myself against it, when I understand it!"

Ron sat on a chair near Harry. "You really think You-Know-Who will try to kill you again?" He said seriously.

Hermione sat next to Ron. "You really think the war will get this far?"

Harry looked at his friends. A strange feeling was forming in his heart. They didn't know – didn't understand – how _deep_ this was. They didn't know – just like most wizards – about the Mages… Didn't know how powerful the Dark Lord was. The threat Voldemort was. Harry shuddered; _they are just like the others… Helpless._

"I think it already has." Harry answered after a while.

Hermione frowned. "There's something you aren't telling us, Harry. What is it?"

Harry sighed. "It's been a long day… I'm gonna sleep." He said, ignoring the fact it was still 5PM.

He stood up and started to head toward the Boy's dormitory but Ron grabbed his arm before he reached the stairs. "What are you hiding, Harry?"

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione. "Some things are better left unknown."  And, with a sudden movement, he climbed to his dorm.

~*~

On the following day, Harry went to his classes very nervous.  Ron and Hermione still weren't talking to him, but he somehow managed to not argue with them until the time of his training with Dumbledore. _What will Dumbledore teach me?_

He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and headed to the room they would be training (Dumbledore had showed him earlier). 

"Phoenix Tears," he said to the gargoyle in the form of a phoenix.

The room was very big. It was very alike the Gryffindor Common Room, only it had three doors. One led to a library (Dumbledore had said it wasn't like the school library, it had some rare books; about rare Potions and Curses). The second led to a bedroom and the third to a room which format matched the Chamber of Secrets, the difference was that instead of snake statues there were phoenixes. 

Dumbledore, Harry noticed, was sitting on a chair, near the fire. The older wizard smiled when he saw Harry. "Hello, Harry. Ready for your first lesson?" And they began training.

Harry found later that Dumbledore was a kind but strict teacher. He didn't let Harry stop an exercise until he mastered it. But Harry didn't mind. By the end of the lesson, he was feeling tired but very satisfied with himself.

"That's enough for today," Dumbledore said at dawn. "You did very well, Harry. Tomorrow you'll be learning sword fighting and archery. But now, I think you deserve some sleep." He gave Harry a time-turner.

"Master Albus?" Dumbledore had explained to Harry when a wizard was training another, the student was to call the teacher 'Master'. It was some kind of way of showing respect. Harry found it strange at first, but got used to it. "Why is there a bedroom here?" 

The old Headmaster smiled. "I figured that you would rather sleep here than in your dorm… But only if you want."

Harry smile too. _Figures he would know about the argument_. "I'll think about it, Master." He glanced the time-turner in his hands. "How many turns?"

"I think that ten would be enough."

Harry nodded and went back to the Common Room. As soon as he arrived there he used the time-turner, climbed to his back and slept almost instantly. 

For the first time since the third task, he slept peacefully without nightmares.

~*~

_So… What do you think? Review and give me your opinions! As always, the chapter was Beta'ed by: _Lord of the Flame. ^.^!


	6. Occurrences

**The Coma Curse:**

Chapter VI Occurrences 

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Harry Potter… Nor do I own the Coma Curse (_Prongs_ does, it was used in _A New Beginning.). _I don't own this computer also, my mum does… I only own a bike and some cookies… Do you want one?_

**_Aurora Wolf_**_: I'm glad you like this new version! Your opinion means A LOT to me ^^!_

**_L. Insomniac Woods_**_: I'd be wonderful if this was JKR's plan for Harry… Though I highly doubt that… **Sighs** But I can dream, right?_

**Mystic Queen**: James will find the truth, don't worry! It'll happen next chapter, I think.

**Toria**: Thanks!

**_A.N:_**_ Here's the sixth chapter! Where the action begins… So be prepared!_

_~*~_

"Harry," said Ron. "Where were you last night?"

Yesterday, Harry had gone for his training and after it, he had used a time-turner, so that no one would know he'd been gone.

But the 'plan' had failed.

Harry left the Common Room at 5PM but when he had used the Time-Turner, he had arrived 10PM. He didn't think anyone would have noticed. But Ron had. _I guess Master Albus made a mistake… As strange as it sounds…_

"I'll ask again, Harry," Ron hissed angrily. "Where were you? Or you think you are _so_ great that you don't owe your friends an explanation when you suddenly disappear!"

Harry became annoyed at this. He had been training to increase his powers! _All to save you and the rest of the Wizarding World!_

"So, aren't you going to answer me?" the redheaded made a movement to slap Harry, but the Mage caught his wrist first. "Ron." There was an edge on his voice, barely noticeable as he said this. "You have been my friend for a long time, but I warn you: mind _your_ business, not mine. If you can't do that, I fear that our friendship will not last much longer."

Ron looked as if Harry had slapped him – despite the fact _he_ had tried to do the same before. "You're saying that you don't want me as your friend anymore," he grabbed Harry's shoulders. "Aren't you?"

Harry sighed as he pushed Ron's hands off his shoulders. "It's not that, Ron…" He paused and chose his words carefully. "I'm just saying that I can't tell you everything!"

This seemed to anger to anger the redheaded boy more. "Whatever, Harry. Now it's _me_ who doesn't want you as a friend." He looked at Harry in disgust. "Good bye, _Potter_." 

Harry blinked the tears that were threading to fall. Looking around the common room, he was suddenly glad it was empty. All the students had already gone to their classes.

_~ Good Bye, Potter ~_

He took a deep breath, trying, unsuccessfully, to control his emotions. Harry had argued with Ron before, in his fourth year, but, somehow, this was different.

Then, Ron had been jealous. They didn't speak to each other but Harry knew it hadn't been his fault. He hadn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. But, now, he knew Dumbledore forbid him to tell the truth… But he could have argued a little longer, he could have- _Stop it, Potter! You don't know what could have happened!_

Harry looked around the room, one more time. Sighing, he headed toward his dorm and packed his things. _My Master said I could in our Training Chambers… After class I'll bring it there. _

And with one last glance, Harry left the room.

~*~

Tension. That'd be the right word to define the situation between Ron, Hermione and Harry. He had discovered the day after the argument with Ron that Hermione wasn't talking to him as well. Ron had probably told her he was hiding something, and after last term, she'd probably thought it was better to stay by Ron's side. Harry didn't know the whole reason, though. He knew, however, that leaving the dormitory made everything become worse. 

This wasn't Harry's only problem, also. As the days passed, it became harder and harder to lie to James. He was always asking questions like? "_Where have you been?" _and, more recently: _"Why aren't you and Ron talking?"_

But good things happened as well. Harry had improved a lot in his training. It was good to know that if any attack happened at Hogwarts – which Harry thought was almost impossible, as the school was highly protected – he would be prepared to face it.

Tonight, Dumbledore called Harry to his office.

"Harry," he said gravely. "There was a kidnapping."

The mage stared at Dumbledore, a bit surprised for his bluntness. "Who was it, Master?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid all of our efforts to hide your father were not enough."

Harry's eyes widened. "You- you mean…"

"I'm afraid so, Harry. James has been kidnapped."

Harry stayed in silence, waiting for Dumbledore to continue. 

The older wizard looked at him, regretfully. "I fear we're going to need your help."

Harry nodded. "What can I do?" he whispered.

Dumbledore smiled proudly at his pupil, despite the situation. "Voldemort captured James to use him as a bait – but we'll be prepared for him. I want you to pretend that you are a Death Eater – they use masks so there won't be a problem of recognizing you. Severus will alert us when he's called.

"What you need to do is enter their fortress and try to save James. Do not, I repeat, do _not_ fight the Dark Lord. You may be very powerful but Voldemort has his Death Eaters to back him up. You, though, will have only Severus and a probably-injured James."

Harry nodded again. "It won't be easy though, Master. And my father will find that I'm…" He trailed off, looking at the floor.

Dumbledore put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "He would have to find out sooner or later, Harry. He won't stop loving you because you're the Boy-Who-Lived or because we lied to him." His eyes twinkled. "And you can't be blamed for that. _I _forbid you to tell him. And he wouldn't be mad at this old wizard, would he?"

Harry laughed a little. "When do you think Voldemort will call Sn- I mean, _Professor_ Snape, Master?"

"I don't know, Harry… But we can wait and see." He grabbed something from his pocket. "Lemon drops?"

~*~

It was past midnight when Harry returned to his Dorm, he knew he had to Ron. With Hermione, he had decided before, Ron would be the one to explain this. 

He changed to his pyjamas in the bathroom, as usually, and headed to Ron's bed. But, to his surprise, his friend was sitting on his bed. 

Harry looked at him and sighed. "I think we need to talk."

Ron nodded, still in silence.  

"Follow me." And they both exited the room.

~*~

They sat by the fire, in the Common Room. Harry was staring at it, not knowing where to start. 

Suddenly, they both heard steps. Turning around, they saw Hermione, looking startled at them. "I-I heard voices…" 

"It's okay." Harry said, a bit forcefully. "You should hear this too."

She nodded and sat next to Ron. 

Harry took a deep breath. "Do you remember when you asked what I was…hiding?"

They both nodded slowly, not knowing where this conversation was getting into. 

You still want to know the truth? 'Cause I don't think it's important to hide it anymore."

But Ron wouldn't give in so easily. "Oh… Now the _great_ Harry Potter wants to tell his friends what he'd been hiding!" He said sarcastically. "Do you think we're going to hear you just because _you_ want us to? I'm leaving." He stood up abruptly but Hermione's hand stopped him. He looked at her. "What?"

"I don't think it would hurt to hear him out, Ron…"

"Hermione…"

"No, Ron! Why don't you sit and hear his side of the story? And for once, quit being so stubborn!"

He looked like he was going to say something but one glance at Hermione's determined face was enough to shut him up. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…"   

Harry nodded, mostly for himself than to his friends. "Alright… What I'm going to tell you seems _very_ strange but, please, hear me out without making _any_ comments. Is that okay with you?" He didn't wait for their answers. "Some time ago, I found out my father was alive…" 

And so he told them the story. "Now, they want me to go to Voldemort and rescue my dad." He finished, looking intensely at their faces, waiting for an answer. 

"But, Harry," Hermione said, still surprised from what she'd learned. "You're a Mage, right? I mean, aren't you very powerful? More so than You-Know-Who… You can defeat him!" In her voice there was a tone that said she was trying to convince herself that Harry would win. 

Harry snorted. "Yes, I'm powerful, Hermione. But I'm not immortal and definitely, not omnipotent. I can be defeated… As any other human I have a weakness."

"And," Ron said. "What would that be?"

Harry smirked. "Do you really think I will tell you? I think not!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "And what do you think I would do if I knew? Tell You-Know-Who?"

"Wormtail did just that…"

The three of them shared a look and laughed. Somehow, them had forgiven each other already.

~*~

Darkness. 

James Potter stayed locked in a cell within the Dark Lord's fortress. He could almost _feel_ the darkness this place held. This anger. 

He shuddered at the thought of what would they do to him. _Why do they want me here anyway? _From what he knew, Voldemort wasn't the kidnapping type. He'd usually torture and kill the victim. But all in the same day. _And that's when he did it himself! The bloody murderer sends his Death Eaters out to kill most of the time… _

He sighed and looked at the corner of his prison, searching for answers yet, finding none.

Suddenly, a sound of steps alerted him he wasn't alone. He looked up to find two Death Eaters. One with a wand pointed at him (which he found quite silly as he was unarmed and could do nothing) while the other opened the cell.

"Master wants to see you." 

They both grabbed James by the arms and lead him to Voldemort. To his doom.

TBC…

~*~

_So… Did you like it? Be a good reader and review you story! And… If you want and have time… e-mail me! I love getting e-mails! I promise I will answer you! ^^ Oh! And I was almost forgetting! This chapter was Beta'ed by: _Lord of the Flame.

__


	7. Fading

**The Coma Curse:**

Chapter VII: Fading 

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Harry Potter… I'm just a fan… who waits for the fifth book… And I don't own the Coma Curse either… Prongs owns it… It was used in _A New Beginning… _I do have permission to use it, though… I only own the story… **sighs**_

Kateydidnt: No… James won't see Peter… There were too many things happening this chapter that I could put him there… Besides, James is too worried here to notice the rat ^^. 

**_Toria_**_, **Avlyn**, **Melissa**, **princess55 **and **Muah-Baby-Muah**: Thanks!_

**_Slone: _**_No… Ron is not working for Voldie… ::Grins evilly:: But that's not a bad idea!_

**_A.N: _**_Here's chapter VII! An advice: read very carefully Harry's thoughts, if you think you know what will happen in the end of the Fanfic, e-mail me. I left a clue in the lasts paragraphs. But, e-mail me only, don't leave it in a review or you'll be spoiling the others fun! _

~*~

Harry looked at the Dark Lord's fortress. They (Snape and himself) had just arrived, after travelling by Portkey. 

He unconsciously glanced at Snape as the Potions Master opened the doors and entered the fortress. With a deep breath, he followed.

~*~

James was chained to a wall in the room where all the Death Eaters stood, they had all arrived with Voldemort began to do his meeting.

"James Potter…" He hissed not unlike a snake. "What a _pleasure_ to have you here."

James struggled, trying to release himself of the chains. "What do you want with me, Voldemort?"

"With _you_? Nothing!" He smiled evilly. "I don't want you… But I want your son."

James looked at Voldemort in disbelief. _Surely I heard it wrong! What would he want with Harry?_

"You don't understand, do you?" Voldemort sneered. "I'm only using you as a bait. I'll warn him by a letter and he won't have time to make up a plan… He'll be taken by surprise and _I'll_ be in advantage."

There was a sound, suspiciously like a struggle and a Death Eater stepped forward, wand in hand.

"Are you so sure of your advantage, Voldemort?" He took his mask off. "Somehow, I don't think so."

James looked closer at the Death Eater. He couldn't believe it!

The Death Eater was Harry!

~*~

Harry watch as Voldemort talked, very much aware of Snape's restraining hand on his shoulder.

Finally, he could take no more; twisting his body, he got away.

"Are you so sure of your advantages, Voldemort? Somehow, I don't think so."

He could hear James' gasp when he recognized him but took no notice. He kept his eyes fixed at the Dark Lord.

If the Heir of Slytherin was surprised to see Harry there, he didn't show. "So, Harry… Come to save you father, have you? How _very_ brave…"

"Cut the shit, Voldemort. **"**Did you think we wouldn't notice he was gone?"

Voldemort smiled sinisterly. "_Crucio._"

Harry's body convulsed in pain. Trying to control it, he used a Pain-Blocking exercise Dumbledore taught him. Seconds later, Harry was on his feet, ready to attack.

"This is all you can do? Really, I thought you were more powerful!" Harry said, raising his wand. "Now, my turn!" He closed his eyes in concentration. "_Hostes Propulsant." _

All the Death Eaters but Snape disappeared.

"Now, It's just you and me."

Voldemort looked around himself. "What did you do?"

"I made them disappear." Harry smirked. "Why? Surprised?"

The Dark Lord and the Mage stayed like that, staring at each other. In the meantime, James looked at Harry in awe.

"Harry," he whispered. It was so difficult to think _this _was the same little baby he played with in what seemed to him a month ago! _He's so powerful… _

"Do you wish to duel with me, Voldemort? Is that want you want?" James was brought back from his musings as Harry said this. His son talked – looked – so calmly that no one would imagine he was talking with the world's most feared wizard. 

"Are you mad, Potter? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

James looked at them, his eyes wide. _It hadn't been a dream… _While under the Coma Curse, James had dreamed seeing Harry and Voldemort duelling. He had help his son get away… But when he woke up, everything seemed so normal (although he had found strange Dumbledore's decision of hiding him) that he hadn't even given it a thought.

"It won't happen again." Harry said, pulling out his wand. "My power has changed my wand."

The Dark Lord looked amused, but the look was brief.  In an abrupt movement, he looked at Snape, as if he was trying to figure out something. "Snape…" He hissed. "So, you were the spy for all that time…"

For a little moment Harry wondered how Voldemort knew. Then, it hit him. He'd sent all the Death Eater to Hogwarts – where Dumbledore would keep an eye on them – yet, he'd let Snape stay, as he wasn't an enemy. Voldemort wasn't a fool and obviously found the spy.

_No big deal,_ Harry thought. _He won't have time to do anything._

Harry smiled, despite the situation. It was showtime.

~*~

Dumbledore and Sirius stayed in the Headmaster's office, quietly praying Harry was all right.

A few minutes earlier, some Death Eaters were tele-transported by Harry. Sirius was relieved to know Pettigrew was among them. Even now that James was alive, Sirius had not been able to prove his innocence, as James didn't know about his imprisonment. And, even if he was trying to convince himself otherwise, there _was_ a possibility that James could die. He sighed and looked out the window, hoping his Godson was fine.

Somehow, he knew this was going to be a long night.

~*~

Harry raised his wand to cast another spell. They'd been fighting for a long time and both were beginning to feel tired. He quickly blocked a curse Voldemort sent him and looked to his left side. His mouth curved a little in the side as he watched the scene. Snape was holding James, wand in hand, prepared to cast the Full Body-Bind curse, if he had to.

Although the Mage would never admit it, he was touched by his father's actions. He'd never thought James would care so much about his safety. No one ever did. With exception of Sirius and possibly Dumbledore.

It was a relief. If he died, he knew someone would miss him. This didn't help his decision and, as selfish as it sounded, it was a _good_ feeling. To be missed. To be needed.

Voldemort cast another curse, hitting him on the chest. He fell to the floor. Suddenly feeling very tired. He could hear James shout his name but paid no attention.

"So, the _great_ Harry Potter has lost this battle… Tsk," He shook his head. "Now the Boy-Who-Lived will die…"

Voldemort raised his wand…

Harry inhaled, sharply; he knew he had to do something. And quickly.

Voldemort opened his mouth…

Harry closed his eyes; trying to concentrate on an ancient spell he'd read somewhere.

In an abrupt movement, he stood up and pointed his wand to the Dark Lord so quickly Voldemort didn't have time to react. "_Malum Pallescent**.**_"

A red light glowed from his wand, hitting Voldemort in full force. The Dark Lord screamed as he began to fade.

Harry closed his eyes; he knew this spell wouldn't kill Voldemort… Only make him fade for some time… But still, he didn't want to watch this happen… He didn't think he could bear to watch… 

He fell to his knees when he realized what he would have to do… What would Sirius think of him, then? What would his master think of him, then? Would he regret training him? 

James watched as his son fell to his knees. He was the picture of despair. He was looking unfocusedly to the place Voldemort had faded. _Had he died?_

James looked at Snape. The spy had taken his mask off, and was looking at Harry. Respect was clear on his face. He looked at James and muttered 'go for him'. James needn't to be told twice, as soon as he said this, he rushed to his son's side.

Harry felt a pair of strong arms hug him, trying to sooth his pain. The Mage, normally, would never let this _weakness_ show… Always keeping this strong façade. But it was all too much. Too much…

With all what happened, he let himself lean to the comfort his father was providing. He wanted that. He _needed_ that.

He started crying in his father's arms, sobbing uncontrollably as James rubbed his hand soothingly in circles on his back, rocking him like he was a small child.

Harry felt himself getting weak and closed his eyes. James noticed that his son's breath regulated and that he fell asleep.

He looked sadly at Harry. _Merlin, why Harry? Why, of all the people, why him?_

The question, he knew, would only be answered when Harry woke up.

He felt Snape put a hand on his shoulder, showing him a Portkey. They both touched it and were transported immediately to the castle.

He smiled. Soon, all his questions would be answered.

~*~

So? Tell me what you think! Right your opinions in the cute little lavender box… Humm… This was beta'ed by: The Lord of the Flame.


	8. Light in the Dark

**The Coma Curse:**

Chapter VIII: Light in the Dark.

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Harry Potter… I'm just a fan… who waits for the fifth book… And I don't own the Coma Curse either… Prongs owns it… It was used in _A New Beginning… _I do have permission to use it, though… I only own the story… **sighs**_

**_Avlyn: _**_Thanks! And I read your story: Be Careful of What You Wish For. I loved it! When will you update it? ^^_

**_Toria:_**_ How will James react? ::Grins Evilly:: You have to read and find out!_

**_Melissa _**_and **Princess55:** Thanks!_

**_Dadaiiro: _**_Thanks! I think you were the one who sent me more reviews ever! How many times was it? 7? Thanks!_

~*~

"So, Harry… would you tell us what happened with Voldemort?"

Harry had woken up the after the _adventure_ and been released from the Hospital Wing, thanks to Dumbledore (and much to Madame Pomfrey's dismay).

He was, now, in the Sil Mindon, the room he'd been training in, with the headmaster and Snape.

"I… He faded, Master."

Dumbledore's eyebrows narrowed. "Faded, Harry?"

Harry looked to the floor. "Yes, Master. He will… disappear for a few days… maybe weeks…"

"Why…" Snape said, slowly. "Why didn't you kill him, Harry?"

The Mage looked at him blankly. "I can't."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "You _can't_? You're telling me, Mr. Potter, that after all this you _can't_ kill him?" 

Harry flinched and Dumbledore looked at Snape. "Now, Severus, you don't need to shout. Go now. I must speak with Mr. Potter alone."

Snape sighed. "Yes, Albus." And he left the room.

"Now, Harry. Tell me what happened."

Harry looked away. "You said you didn't want me to try and kill him…"

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, Harry. I did. But I know you wouldn't listen to me. Tell me the truth."

Harry looked at him. "I can't defeat him without… I mean, I need to-"

"Albus, Harry," McGonagall said as she entered the room (Dumbledore had showed it to her before). "James has woken up."

~*~

James was in Dumbledore's Office with Sirius, in silence, waiting for the Headmaster and Harry.

They all looked up when they both entered. Dumbledore sat on a chair near his desk and Harry in one near his Godfather.

"I believe," the old Headmaster started. "We owe you an explanation." This last part was directed to James.

James nodded.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Do you want to tell him?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so, Mas- I mean, Professor… It'd be better if you did."

The Headmaster nodded in agreement and began explaining it all.

James couldn't believe it. Harry… _His_ Harry was a _Mage_… It was so difficult to believe… If he hadn't seen his son's power when they rescued him he wouldn't believe it… But still… _To be a Mage… _Then it hit him. _They knew and hid it from me! _

James looked up, anger was clear in his eyes. "You knew… You knew and didn't tell me!" 

Sirius looked down, feeling guilty and Harry went to his Godfather's defence. "It's not Sirius' fault! He couldn't say anything! It'd be dangerous if he did!"

Sirius' head snapped at this. "Harry…"

"No, Sirius." This time it was Dumbledore who spoke. "Harry's right. James, if it was anyone's fault it was mine. I asked them not to tell anyone."

James looked from Harry to Sirius. Then, finally, to Dumbledore and sighed. "Alright, sorry for my outburst… I understand you couldn't have told me…"

Sirius stood up and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's okay, James. I like it no more than you, but there's nothing we can do…" he looked at Harry. "We'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you both want to talk."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled reassuring. "If you want to talk later, I'll be in the Sil Mindon."

Harry smiled gratefully. "I will, Master."

And with that, Dumbledore and Sirius left.

James knelt in front of Harry and his son's hand. "I hope you know this, Harry." He said looking in his son's eyes. "No matter who you are, I'll still love you. No matter what."

Harry smiled. _I hope he still thinks this after tomorrow…_

~*~

It was dark when Harry entered the Gryffindor's Common Room. It was empty, but Harry hadn't been expecting anyone to be up. It was very late. 

He smiled when he remembered his conversation with Dumbledore earlier.

//_Harry looked at his Master. Yes, he concluded, he would miss the old wizard. _

_Dumbledore seemed to know what he was thinking. "You are sure you must…" He didn't finish the sentence. He couldn't. It was too difficult to think about this, let alone say it._

_Harry smiled sadly. "I'm afraid so, Master…" He looked down; he didn't want to see pity in his eyes._

_Dumbledore knelt in front of his pupil, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't think any less of you." He smiled bitterly. "I came to care for you as a grandson, Harry. I didn't want this burden on your shoulders…"_

_"I know that, Master… You're the closest thing I have as a grandfather."_

_Dumbledore smiled and opened his arms in an inviting motion. Harry smiled back, throwing himself to the embrace. _

_"You have my blessing, Harry…"_//

Harry shook his head and grabbed two letters from his pocket. He put one on Ron's night table and the other on Hermione's. Had anyone seen and followed him under his invisibility cloak, he would know he'd done the same thing with Sirius, Remus, James and Dumbledore.

Harry smiled. _Soon… Soon it'll all be over…_

~*~

Voldemort looked around the graveyard. It was the same graveyard he'd been reborn in, the same graveyard that contained his father's tomb. 

His father… The bastard had abandoned him, left him to grow up in an orphanage. But he had paid in the end… He smirked; the Boy-Who-Lived was more like him than they gave him credit… They were both Parselmouth, both grew up without a loving parent… and both were incredibly powerful.

Voldemort's hand turned to a fist; he had just recovered from the trick Potter had pulled. Who would think his enemy would get so strong? _I've underestimated him… But not anymore…_

His eyes narrowed. He'd heard something. He scanned the graveyard with his eyes, just to find a cloaked wizard. "Who are you?" He asked, grabbing his wand.

The cloaked figure lowed his hood. The Dark Lord smiled sadistically. _Finally, we'll see who will win… Potter._

~*~

Harry pulled down his hood, his wand already in hand. 

"Do you think you can defeat me, Potter?"

Harry did not answer; instead, he raised his wand. "_Nihil__Posse._" 

But he wasn't the only one who did so. The same moment, Voldemort had cursed him. He managed to dodge it and the others Voldemort sent him.

Although it seemed like the Mage didn't have any plan. He did. Harry was trying to tire Voldemort to then, and only then, make the killing blow. They continued duelling like this for a very long time. It was probably the longest duel either opponent had been in.

When, suddenly, he knew. _It is time._

He raised his wand. One more time. His eyes were solemn. "_Immolarat__Bene__Envire._" A white light enfolded them both and, in a sudden movement, it disappeared. Both Harry and Voldemort fell to the floor, lying motionless.  

If someone had been there, he'd seen a blue-glowing Harry above his corpse, vanishing slowly to Heaven, to meet his mother and wait for his friends. 

Harry's spirit smiled, looking over his body. He knew, somehow, his duty was over…

~*~

Finis!

_I know most of you must be disappointed with the ending, but think of it. If Harry had lived, wouldn't he feel, unneeded? His whole life he knew he was their saviour, and then suddenly, they don't need him anymore! Wouldn't he become depressed?  Maybe not now, but when he became older…_

_And you are probably thinking (just as my Beta did) that Dumbledore would never let Harry sacrifice himself… Well… I think he knew it was the only way, that it was Harry's destiny… He knew he couldn't save Harry's life while condemning the world to be destroyed… That's what I thought._

_Well… Anyway, there's still an Epilogue and I'm thinking of writing a sequel… Yes, I know. He died. But I thought of the perfect sequel. I still need to write it and I'm not sure if I'll do it, really… If you want the sequel, review or e-mail me letting me know so. _

_If you had been wondering… _Sil Mindon_ means in Elvish (Tolkien's elvish) Silver Tower… I thought it fitted… _

_And lastly, I'd like to thank my Beta-Reader for correcting this chapter, along with the whole story: _Lord of the Flame.

_Oh! Don't forget to review! This was the last chapter and you want to make me happy, right? ^^_


	9. Epilogue

**The Coma Curse:**

Epilogue

**_Disclaimer:_**_ As always, I don't own Harry… JKR does… And I think Harry wouldn't like me to own him… I killed him! ::Evil laughter::_

**_Nicky: _**_I understand what you meant; I know James doesn't really has a real role in the story. The only reason he was brought back was because I like stories where James is back. Don't get me wrong, I should have written another kind of summary but if I did so, the plot would have to be told – I wanted a surprise. I'm sorry the story didn't live to your expectations, but it did to mine. I like the way the story ended up, I write for myself, not for the others wishes. If you wish to read a James-is-alive Fanfic, I advise you to read Prongs' A New Beginning. It's an awesome story! One of the bests, and one of my favourites! ^.~! Again, I'm sorry…_

**_Avlyn: _**_I read your new chapter… I have only two things to say… Thanks and, more importantly, UPDATE!_

**_Dadaiiro: _**_Yeah… I was sad… But strangely enough it was the chapter I enjoyed to write the most! I like sad endings…_

**_StarWars-Freak: _**_Thanks!_

**_Candie: _**_Well… I'm glad you liked last chapter ^^… I'm writing the sequel already… But I'm not sure when I'll post it, I want to finish it first (or at least write half of the story…!)._

**_**iceangel**:_**_ I'm writing the sequel already, don't worry! _

**_Toria: _**_Are you the same Toria that wrote In The Movies_? OH MY _GOD! Anyway, I'm writing the sequel already… I hope you like it! ^.~!_

**_princess55:_**_ Yes, I killed him. ::Smiles evilly:: I feel all powerful now! And about the sequel… ::Grins:: Don't worry, I know exactly how to make it… Even with Harry's death… ::Smiles mysteriously:: _

**_Slone: _**_I'm glad you agree with the ending! I think you and my Beta were the only ones who did so! ^_^! I hope JK Rowling thinks about this too! And don't worry, the sequel is coming soon… _

**_Blueberrie: _**_How could I kill Harry? ::Looks down guiltily:: I dunno… Did you know I've had nightmares because of it? ::Eyes start to become watery:: I think my dark side took over me… I'm scared… ::Cries:: What should I do?! ::Wails::_

~*~

Ron and Hermione woke up the next morning, to find a letter on their night table. Both letters said the same things. Harry had died. They ran to Dumbledore's Office, trying to convince themselves it was some kind of a joke Harry had played on them. Their hopes were crushed by the sight they found in the office.

The Marauders were crying. They too had received a letter each. One different from the other, but all with the same meaning.

Dumbledore looked very sad as well – but he did not look surprised. The old wizard, they knew, was very close to omniscient and probably knew about this already. Dumbledore sighed and looked to Ron and Hermione, motioning them to sit down. His gaze held no twinkle as he looked around the occupants of the room. 

"As you already know by now," he said softly. "Harry's dead." 

Sirius looked at him, his anger showed clearly over his face. "It's all you fault!" He said, crying. "If you hadn't told him what he was… If you hadn't let him do it…" He didn't finish; he started to sob, hysterically.

James tried to calm Sirius down, putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him to a chair. "It wasn't his fault, Sirius… It was mine…" He looked down, feeling guilty. "If had been a better father… He would have talked to me and none of this would happen…" 

"No, James…"

"Stop it, you two!" Dumbledore said angrily. "It was no one's fault! James," He turned to James. "You couldn't have done anything as you didn't know about anything! And Sirius, I'm sorry if you feel like it was my fault, it probably was, but get in my place, what would you have done? Yes, Harry could have lived, but how much? A few years? Until he left Hogwarts and Voldemort found him helpless?"

Sirius looked down. "I'm sorry, Albus… It's just…"

Dumbledore looked at Sirius in pity, he didn't blame the animagus for accusing him. He knew Harry and him had been very close. He hoped Sirius wouldn't try to do something stupid such as trying to kill himself. The old wizard knew it was very well likely for him to try to do it. Not that he could blame him, Harry had been the reason of Sirius' life, after he escaped from Azkaban. He could remember very clearly his reaction when Harry's name was put on the Goblet of Fire last term. He'd been furious; asking him _who_'d put his name there, if there was any way to cancel it… 

The old Headmaster knew also he would miss his pupil greatly. And that Dumbledore would blame himself for Harry's death. After all, _he_ had given Harry his blessing. But there was nothing else he could have done, he reasoned, it was a tough decision. Or Harry lived and the world was destroyed; for he knew it would be if Harry hadn't done this, or Harry died destroying Voldemort. There had been no other way. 

Times like this, Dumbledore wondered how Harry managed to survive in Gryffindor. It was clear the Mage had been thinking about this for a while, and with a calculation worth of a cold Slytherin. 

_Then again,_ Dumbledore reasoned. _Harry was a Slytherin._ And it was a good thing, from a certain point of view. Dumbledore knew that not all Slytherins were evil and that certainly not all Gryffindors were good. Snape and Pettigrew were live examples.

He looked at Ron and Hermione; they hadn't said anything at all. He wondered what they were thinking… He knew that when Harry found out he was a Mage they had stopped talking to each other. Did they feel guilty? 

  His musings were stopped by a sob Sirius gave. Remus put his arms around his friend. He couldn't do it, Dumbledore decided. The old wizard kept remembering Harry's letter… That one paragraph… 

_"I don't want anyone to feel guilty. It was my choice – and my duty. Please, Master, take care of Remus, Sirius and Dad. I'm asking them to take care of you as well. I'll be free. Free of duties, free of fears… I'm gonna meet mum… Please, forgive me for this and don't blame yourself. I would have done this with or without your permission. We'll meet each other again, I'm sure. But this time, without worries, responsibilities… Free…"_

Dumbledore looked at the others in the room. His gaze locked with Sirius'. He knew it too, though he would never admit it. Wherever Harry was now, he was free.

~*~     

_The End. _

_What did you think? Please review and tell me! This story was beta'ed by: Lord of the Flame._

**_AN: _**_I know many of you are wondering about the sequel. Well, I have started writing it already. I don't know when I'll post it. I really want to finish it before posting it (or at least, I want to write half of it). I wanted to know if you'd like me to send you an e-mail when I do so, if you want so, e-mail me. If you don't, e-mail me as well ^^, I love getting e-mails. ^.~!_


	10. Sequel Information

Hey!

Well... I finally posted the sequel of _The Coma Curse_. It's called _The Choice of Silence._ It's about Harry on the Afterlife. He joins an Order, and has a mission. To a familiar place, with familiar people, but it's not the same for Harry. I won't tell more… it'd ruin the plot! 

One more thing… I wanted to ask for you to _please_ not stop reading the story even after the 5th book release (btw, I can't wait! My own book will arrive by Tuesday… *sighs* times like these I wish I lived in England…)

The link to the fanfic is: 

storyid=1391751

Oh! And don't forget to review!

Katty. 


End file.
